Hi Mrs Mitchell
by AndAllThatGoodStuff
Summary: Kendall smiled sheepishly at the woman, who responded by crossing her arms over her chest. "Hi, Mrs. Mitchell."


**Hi ****Mrs****. ****Mitchell**

**1. ****Sirens**

A mother never forgets the first time her son is dragged home by the police. Joanna Mitchell was awakened late on night by the sounds of sirens outside her window. Passing it off as the neighbor's troubled child, once again, getting into mischief, she snuggled deeper into her mattress and pillows.

It was moments like these when the mother was grateful that her well-behaved, honor roll son did not associate with such children - those who go looking for trouble - and that he was sleeping peacefully in his bed in the next room.

Just as the mother was about to fall back into peaceful slumber, she was alerted by the added noise of her doorbell merging with the sirens outside. With a huff, she threw off her comforter, mumbling about the child next door being a nuisance to the entire block.

Joanna took a moment to sneak a peek into her son's room, happy to see that he was still resting in his bed and that he had not been disturbed by the ruckus outside. She smiled, seeing the body-shaped lump resting peacefully under the blue blankets.

With another heavy sigh following the sound of another doorbell she moved quicker to answer it, not wanting the sound to wake her baby boy.

Upon opening the door, Joanna was shocked at the sight of her son standing nervously in front of two policemen, alongside the blond neighbor boy.

"H-hi, mom." Logan waved shyly at the gaping woman.

The surprised mother's eyes moved to the taller teen beside him, who waved nervously. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Mitchell."

**2. ****Sneaking**** Out**

Logan sat in his bed, reading his favorite book before bed. He couldn't think of a better way to spend his time before he fell asleep than reading a classic book. His brows furrowed in concentration, and his facial expressions changed to match the characters' as he read.

A tapping at his window effectively pulled him from the story and back to his place in his quiet room. He stopped to listen, trying to find the source of the tapping. When he finally figured out that the tapping was actually coming from rocks being thrown at his closed window, he threw his blanket off and went to investigate.

Out his window he saw the familiar tall, blond standing on his lawn with a handful of pebbles and an innocent smirk. He hesitated before opening his window and leaning out enough for his friend to hear him. "What are you doing?" He hissed, not wanting to wake the neighborhood.

"Come outside." Kendall requested.

The brunet rolled his eyes. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"I'm grounded, remember? I can't leave the house." Logan's tone held an and-it's-all-your-fault undertone that the blond slightly cringed at.

"Well, it's not a big deal." His friend continued. "Your mom isn't home, and you'll be back before she notices. It's just like when you snuck out _last_ weekend." Kendall shrugged.

The genius' eyes widened. "I don't know what you're talking about." He said in the slightly louder and robotic voice. "I was at home _all__ weekend__._" He continued.

The blond furrowed his ridiculous eyebrows. "How can you not remember? We went to the lake and you had an awesome time. And why are you talking like -" Logan shook his head quickly, eyes wide with fear. Kendall sighed, letting his hands fall limply at his sides. "Your mom is right behind me isn't she?"

Logan winced, nodding slowly. Kendall turned slowly on his heel, coming face to face (well, not exactly because Kendall is taller than her by at least a foot) with Joanna Mitchell.

Logan laughed nervously from his spot at the window. "Hi, mom."

Joanna glanced at her son for a moment, making it clear in one look that days wold be added to his sentence, before looking back at the teen in front of her with that signature 'suspicious mom' look.

Kendall smiled sheepishly at the woman, who responded by crossing her arms over her chest. "Hi, Mrs. Mitchell."

**3. ****All**** Nighter**

Joanna knocked on her son's bedroom door around ten o'clock at night. There was a small thud and shuffling noises heard from behind the door before it cracked open, her son's head peaking out of the small space. "Hey, mom." Logan smiled at the short woman.

"Hi, sweetie," She smiled at the teenage boy.

"What are you doing up?"

"I heard some noises coming from your room. Is everything alright?" The mother asked sounding concern and incredulous.

"Oh, yeah, just pulling an all nighter. Putting the finishing touches on a project." The brunet chuckled.

Joanna raised her brow, nodding slowly. "Okay..." She squinted at the boy smiling crookedly at her. "Good night, son." She turned slowly, going back to her room.

"Good night, mom." Logan called after her.

"Go home, Kendall!" Joanna added walking into her bedroom.

More shuffling was heard before the blond neighbor emerged from her son's room, shuffling down the hall toward the 'judging you' look coming from the genius' mother. He smiled politely, his step picking up slightly as he passed her. "Good night, Mrs. Mitchell." He mumbled quickly.

**4. ****Kissing**

"Bye, mom." Logan kissed his mother on the cheek as she walked out of the door on her way to the airport.

"I don't think your mom likes me very much." Kendall mumbled as soon as the door shut.

Logan looked up at the blond sitting on the orange couch with a pout causing the brunet to let out a small chuckle. "What are you talking about?"

"The entire time she was here, she completely ignored me. She didn't even say good bye to me when she left." Kendall sunk further into the cushions of the couch, looking dejected.

"You're being paranoid. My mom likes you." The short boy rolled his eyes, making his way over to the couch. "Do you wanna know why?"

Kendall looked up at the genius with questioning eyes.

Logan smirked, climbing into the blond's lap, and wrapping his arms around his neck. "Because I love you and whether she likes it or not, you're going to be around for a long..." He kissed the tall boy's cheek. "long..." His lips. "long time." He began trailing soft kisses along his boyfriend's jaw, down his neck, and back up to a particularly sensitive spot behind Kendall's ear.

Kendall grunted, wrapping his arms around the small boy's waist. "Stop." He groaned, but did not make a move to actually make the boy stop.

"Why? So you can pout some more?" Logan continued, biting and sucking on the sensitive skin, knowing that the blond really didn't want him to stop.

"Yes." He responded simply, causing the brunet in his lap to let out a chuckle.

"Ahem."

Both boys looked at the front door where Joanna Mitchell stood with a small, amused smirk.

"Hi, mom." Logan squeaked out, jumping to his feet and a safe distance away from Kendall. "W-what are you doing back?" He stuttered, his cheeks burning a bright pink.

"I realized forgot to do something before I left." She said slowly, her eyes moving to Kendall, still smirking at how embarrassed the two teenagers were. "Bye, Kendall." The mother sing-songed.

Kendall blushed. "Bye, Mrs. Mitchell." He mumbled, subtly slipping a throw pillow into his lap.

* * *

><p><strong>Just cleaning out my head so that I may continue writing my other stories. This idea came to me the first sleepless night of my vacation. I scrambled around the hotel room looking for a pen and paper to write it down before I forgot it. I ended up writing all of number one on a napkin that now resides in my purse as a commemoration of the night I became a real writer :)<strong>

**So, what do you think? Which was your favorite? Click the convenient button below and tell me :D**


End file.
